Anillos de oro
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Al final de una larga guerra, sin saberlo, Harry conoció a la persona que estaba destinada para él.
1. Chapter 1

**Anillos de oro**

**Sumario: **Al final de una larga guerra, sin saberlo, Harry conoció a la persona que estaba destinada para él.

**Género: **Romance.

**Claves: **AU vikingo, más o menos. Drarry.

**Extensión: **Dos partes + Extra.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**Esto se lee con **_**"En las danzas y en los sueños"**_** de fondo (sí, la canción de CEATD, y claro, la versión latina)**

* * *

**Anillos de oro**

El baile llegaba a su fin, seguido de un coro de aplausos y murmullos que se elevaban por el Gran Salón de Hogwarts. La canción se ralentizaba durante las reverencias y el cambio de parejas.

Entre la multitud, había un muchacho de largo cabello rubio platinado, recogido en una trenza gruesa que le caía por un hombro. Llevaba, sobre la cabeza, las bandas delgadas de cuero y metal que la mayoría de los invitados, los del _otro_ clan, que hacían de embajadores, la ropa de algodón y colores opacos usual en su grupo, con el ancho cinturón, donde se colgaba la vaina de la espada, las dagas, llaves, y quién sabría qué más de gran valor para él.

Acababa de bailar con Ginevra, la pequeña pelirroja de una de las familias de mayor número en el clan de Gryffindor. Se inclinaba con una sonrisa que le era correspondida, para después retirarse de la pista.

Harry seguía sobre uno de los asientos de piel de bajo respaldar, en los lados del salón. _Donde le correspondía._ Como hijo del Jefe de uno de los clanes que firmaba el pacto para finalizar una guerra de una década esa noche, y próximo sucesor, tenía que estar presente en las partes más relevantes de los acuerdos.

_Incluso si le resultaba malditamente aburrido._

El chico que capturaba su atención no pertenecía a Gryffindor, él estuvo seguro desde un principio; conocía cada cara, cada nombre, de aquellos que formaban parte de los _suyos_. Todo en él gritaba "Slytherin", el único de los _Cuatro Clanes _que se mantuvo al margen de un número considerable de las batallas en los últimos años. _Los_ _precavidos_, les decían algunos. _Cobardes_, clamaba el resto.

Otra canción estaba a punto de empezar. Había bebidas que pasaban de mano en mano, el festín se multiplicaba por las bandejas que eran traídas apenas alguna se vaciaba. Vítores, pisotones entusiastas, guerreros ebrios que entonaban las melodías de sus pueblos y formaban una interesante mezcla cultural de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Hogwarts era el punto de reunión, el destino del sello para la tregua. Terreno neutral, tranquilo, jamás azotado por sus guerras.

Y sólo allí, un Slytherin se le habría acercado a uno de los Gryffindor más conocidos por su pueblo, del modo en que ese muchacho hizo al avanzar directo hacia él. Se detuvo frente a Harry, las manos en la cadera, la barbilla en alto.

Uno podría pensar que imponía respeto, miedo. Si no era por la piel curtida de tantas peleas y las viejas cicatrices que le dejaron rastros blancos, al menos por el atuendo basto con la capa de piel de la última bestia mágica que cazó y el casco con cuernos. Si no, entonces por los Gryffindor que tenía detrás, fornidos e inexpresivos, con hachas y espadas en las manos.

Aparentemente, no lo hacía. O no para _él_.

Lo señaló, luego a sí mismo, y a la pista donde las nuevas parejas se arremolinaban. La siguiente pieza estaba frenada, porque los Gryffindor en el grupo miraban hacia él, expectantes.

Y siendo honestos, no creía ser capaz de aguantar medio segundo más sentado allí. Se quitó el casco que advertía de su posición, lo abandonó sobre el asiento que tampoco le interesaba conservar, pero al que tendría que volver en poco tiempo. Lo sujetó de la mano y lo guio hacia el centro de la pista; el extraño Slytherin lo contemplaba con una expresión que estaba entre la diversión y la curiosidad.

Reconoció las primeras notas, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Creció escuchándolas, pasó tardes de paz viendo a sus padres bailarla, cuando James podía encargarse de su pueblo sin una amenaza inmediata, Lily irradiaba felicidad pura.

Iban lado a lado, centímetros separaban sus hombros. Harry miraba en una dirección, él lo hacía en la contraria. Se empezaba con el brazo en alto, hacia el otro, el codo flexionado. Fue el Slytherin quien adoptó la posición primero, y por la demora de un instante que tuvo, levantó las cejas.

Le hizo una pregunta -lo supuso por el tono- en la lengua de su clan y Harry frunció la nariz. No se le daban bien los idiomas de los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw, tanto como los de los Hufflepuff y el _estándar_. El chico rodó los ojos.

—Dije —Repitió, en perfecta _lengua Gryffindor—_ que si te da miedo que al tocarme una vez, ya no _quieras_ parar de hacerlo.

Le llevó unos segundos percatarse de que se estaba burlando de él._ ¡Burlándose! _Nadie, _nunca_, se burlaba del hijo del Jefe de un clan y vivía para contarlo. Mucho menos en un evento como aquel.

Harry se echó a reír. A la mierda los protocolos; cualquiera que lo conociese lo suficiente, sabría qué tanto lo _hartaban_ esas tonterías.

Imitó su posición y comenzaron con las primeras líneas de la letra.

_Por bravo mar, navegaré._

_Ahogarme yo no temo._

Dos pasos largos, sin prisas. El énfasis al final de las oraciones marcaba el compás. Se daban la vuelta, sus antebrazos, uno bajo capas de piel y el otro con guantes de cuero hasta los codos, eran lo único que se rozaba, mientras trazaban círculos en medio de la pista.

_Y sortearé la tempestad,_

_si eres para mí._

Notó que tarareaba al moverse, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Él arqueó las cejas, de nuevo.

—Te la sabes —Comentó, sin pensar.

—Por supuesto que me la sé —Lució casi ofendido y levantó más la barbilla en el siguiente cambio de posición—. _Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz, me ha-_

—_¡Me harán dejar mi viaje! _—Harry sonrió más al darse cuenta de que se permitía una ligera muestra de asombro, porque también la conociese—. _Si me prometes, corazón..._

_Amarme por la eternidad._

_Mi buen amor, tan dulce y leal._

_Me asombran tus palabras;_

_no quiero una empresa audaz,_

_es bastante si me abrazas._

—Interesante. Tengo la opinión de que no se puede ser _tan_ bruto, si conoces _algo_ de música —Mencionó, desdeñoso, sin dirigirle una mirada directa. Pero, _oh_, si lo estaba probando, él todavía tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Hubo un ruido de pisadas más fuerte, colectivo, cuando la melodía se hizo un poco más veloz. Harry se paró detrás de él y le ofreció una mano, el Slytherin recargó la espalda contra su pecho y cruzó los brazos por delante de los dos, para sostenerle ambas manos con las opuestas de las suyas, una por encima del nivel del hombro, otra a la altura de la cadera. Seguían las zancadas cortas, breves, veloces, como pequeños saltos, primero derecha, luego izquierda, _derecha, izquierda._

_Sortijas de oro te traeré,_

_poemas te voy a cantar..._

—_Te cuidaré de todo mal_ —Harry se aseguró de seguir la letra en voz baja, sólo lo justo para que el sonido llegase a su oído y pudiese distinguirlo. No era una tarea difícil, dado que tenía la barbilla casi apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros—, _si siempre me acompañas._

Percibió la vibración débil de su risa, como si hubiese sido propia. El Slytherin se apoyó un poco más en él, la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás.

—_¿Sortijas de oro para qué? _—Le replicó, con una sonrisa que sólo habría podido calificar de pretenciosa—. _Poemas no me importan ya. Tu mano sólo sostener..._

—_Mejor que eso no hay más _—Le soltó una mano, a tiempo para que él se diese la vuelta y quedasen frente a frente, separados por la distancia de su otro brazo extendido. Aunque no pertenecía al baile tradicional, Harry se inclinó lo suficiente para presionar los labios en su dorso.

Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron. _Sólo un poco._ El Slytherin meneaba la cabeza, así que aquel detalle era lo que lo delataba.

_Con tus abrazos y tu amor,_

_en las danzas y en los sueños._

_Sin pena y alegría igual,_

_conmigo yo te llevo._

Regresaban al paso original, antebrazos se tocaban, direcciones opuestas, dibujaban círculos en el suelo de madera.

_Por bravo mar, navegaré._

_Ahogarme yo no temo._

Volvían a quedar cara cara y Harry _sabía_, porque también lo había visto cientos de veces, que todo terminaría cuando hubiese tomado sus manos y luego lo dejase ir.

Pero después pensó que tenía los ojos más _grises_, más _brillantes_, que había notado alguna vez; era muy _pronto_ para que se apartase. La melodía llegaba a su fin, el tiempo se le quedaba corto.

Harry hizo uso de esa impulsividad por la que se le conocía en el campo y en el pueblo; en su lugar, lo sujetó de la cadera. Lo levantó sin esfuerzo, comprobando que la figura delgada y esbelta que se adivinaba bajo las prendas, era precisa.

Cuando lo hizo girar en el aire, el Slytherin se agarró de sus hombros, inclinado sobre él. Se le escapó una risa suave, que se le antojó aún más hermosa que la canción misma.

—_Y sortearé la tempestad _—Harry lo bajó despacio. Por la manera en que se sujetaban, quedaron más cerca de lo que estuvieron al inicio. Sintió su exhalación temblorosa contra el rostro, cuando lo escuchó concluir:—, _si eres para mí._

Él le sonrió abiertamente, por un momento. Cuando se hizo el silencio en el salón, negó y se apartó. Harry, fascinado como estaba por la manera en que sus labios _apenas_ se curvaban al verlo, no fue capaz de retenerlo más.

Hubo un llamado en la lengua silbante de los Slytherin y perdieron el contacto visual. Una mujer, de cierto parecido a él, le hablaba y le hacía un gesto para que se acercase.

—El deber llama —Dramatizó. Fue el turno de Harry de reír cuando lo vio arrugar la nariz.

Alcanzó a sostenerle las manos, antes de que se hubiese alejado más. Él se volvió por completo para encararlo.

—Tu nombre —Recordó, pretendiendo ignorar el repentino ardor que percibía en el rostro.

Pero él sacudió la cabeza, lento, con una sonrisa creciente en su rostro. Se escabulló lejos de su agarre, con la misma facilidad con que el agua se le habría escapado entre los dedos; en un instante, se perdía entre el tumulto de los Cuatro Clanes. Al llegar al borde de la pista, le dio una última mirada por encima del hombro y otra sonrisa.

A su alrededor, una nueva canción comenzaba y parejas se juntaban, mas Harry fue incapaz de reaccionar, incluso cuando Ginny intentó invitarlo.

* * *

**Estoy considerando que, a este paso, debería armarme una serie de historias basadas en canciones también, jAJAJAJA.**

**Les juro que amo MUCHÍSIMO la canción que utilicé cuando escribía esto (la misma que cantan, por cierto, bien gay la escena). Si un día me caso, quiero esa canción. Escribir esto fue una necesidad que me superó una noche en que veía CEATD 2. Siempre me quedo como djdkkdd con la escena del baile de Estoico y su esposa; son demasiado hermosos y perfectos, y opd.**

**La coreografía no la recreé completa ni me quedó bien, pero bah. Que yo amo la imagen mental igual. Para fines informativos, me imagino a este Draco como una versión masculina de Astrid (opdamomuchísimoaAstrid) y a Harry un poco similar a la versión adulta de Hiccup (tambiénloamodemasiado).**

**La siguiente parte no es muy larga tampoco uwu **

**¡Aprovecho para contarles que este es un mes musical! Además de esta minihistoria, tengo un OS basado en otra canción que también amo, que publicaré en algún otro momento del mes ¿? si no tengo ningún inconveniente, subiré el AU Draco!Elegido para inicios de diciembre y así me evito explotar o dejar **_**Luz de luna, **_**sjddkdj.**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anillos de oro**

**Sumario: **Al final de una larga guerra, sin saberlo, Harry conoció a la persona que estaba destinada para él.

**Género: **Romance.

**Claves: **AU vikingo, más o menos. Drarry.

**Extensión: **Dos partes + Extra.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**Segunda parte**

Al día siguiente, los muelles de la pequeña isla de Hogwarts se encontraban repletos de los barcos en que se marcharían los miembros de los Cuatro Clanes.

Harry había dejado atrás a sus compañeros un rato antes, junto con su madre y las demás matriarcas del pueblo de Gryffindor. No llevaba ni el casco, ni la capa; si tenía la espada encima, era una simple cuestión de costumbre y de sentir un extraño vacío cuando el arma no le golpeaba el muslo en cada paso que daba. Una persona diferente podría decir que se escapó. Él lo llamaría salir,_ sin permiso_, por un momento. Oh, James no estaría _muy_ feliz cuando le contasen.

Saltó sobre un conjunto de tres cajas para elevarse por encima del nivel del resto de las personas que andaban por los muelles. ¡No podía ser _tan_ difícil! ¡Alguien con el cabello _así_, debía destacar de algún modo!

Barrió el lugar con la mirada, todavía jadeante por haber tenido que salirse por una de las ventanas y atravesar la mayor parte del centro de Hogwarts.

_Ahí_. El cuerpo entero le hormigueó con una emoción cálida cuando lo distinguió entre la multitud. Iba acompañado de una chica también rubia, cargaba unas cajas hacia la plataforma por la que se subía a uno de los barcos del clan de Slytherin.

Harry se bajó de un salto de la caja más alta y echó a correr, abriéndose paso a regañadientes, deslizándose por debajo de brazos, entre cuerpos de acompañantes. Lo alcanzó a unos metros del barco y se apresuró a tomar las cajas en su lugar.

Se las acomodó en los brazos y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo por uno de los costados, con una sonrisa. El Slytherin elevó las cejas, después le dijo algo a la chica que lo seguía, en la peculiar lengua en que casi siempre hablaban. Ella se rio, contestó y se les adelantó, dejándolos en medio del tumulto.

—_Draco_. Te llamas Draco —Harry se volvió a cambiar el peso de las cajas, cuando decidió que si el Slytherin insistía en llevarlas, no lo dejaría. Comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo, en dirección al barco—. Del clan Slytherin, hijo de los sanadores principales de la aldea. No peleaste en la guerra.

Draco, unos pasos por delante de él, se dio la vuelta de manera tan abrupta que estuvieron a punto de tropezarse. A pesar del tono contenido que utilizó, su expresión estaba en blanco cuando le replicó.

—Considero que la peor parte de una guerra se vive en el sanatorio, después de que los _brutos _y_ salvajes_ —Escupió las palabras, endureciendo su mirada— han terminado de matarse entre sí sin motivo.

Harry arrugó un poco el entrecejo. Cuando hizo ademán de volver a tomar las cajas para subir al barco, se apartó, negó, y empezó a llevarlas arriba por él. Tras un instante de duda, Draco también continuó.

—Esta guerra tuvo buenos motivos, por algo duró tanto tiempo…

—Problemas de territorio de caza, hambruna luego del invierno y haber empezado a pelearse y matar a los Jefes de los otros clanes _no_ son buenos motivos. Se llama _estupidez bestial _y podría haberse solucionado con una reunión civilizada —Espetó, sin mirarlo.

—Si hubiese sido tan sencillo, no habrían estado en guerra desde que era un niño.

—Hubiese sido sencillo, si se hubiesen detenido un segundo a usar la cabeza.

Los Slytherin en el barco comenzaban a verlo _extraño_. El clan Gryffindor y el clan Slytherin nunca fueron cercanos, ni siquiera en la época anterior a la guerra. Tampoco tenían muchas razones para intentarlo entonces, cuando un grupo de Gryffindor asesinó al Jefe de los otros.

Podía entender por qué la actitud a la defensiva. Él temió por muchos años que la siguiente vez que James dejase la aldea, a él y su madre en casa, sería la última en que lo verían. Luego Lily experimentó lo mismo cuando Harry también comenzó a ir a las batallas y ella tenía que encargarse del pueblo completo, sin ayuda.

—Debiste ver cosas horribles —Suavizó su voz tanto como le era posible. Notó que, al percibir el cambio, el Slytherin relajaba los hombros. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y al otro, en un gesto de "algo así"—. Pero es bueno, al menos, que las cicatrices no te hayan arruinado también —Siguió sus indicaciones cuando le dijo a dónde colocar las cajas, cerca de una de las pilas con cuerdas de colores. Vaya que eran organizados por allí.

—A ti no te _arruinaron_ —Fue una suerte que acabase de depositarlas en el suelo, o estaba seguro de que se le habrían resbalado cuando alzó la cabeza y se percató de que Draco lo observaba de reojo.

Boqueó, balbuceó algo incomprensible; no se había sentido tan avergonzado en toda su vida. Aquello jamás le había pasado.

De cierto modo, era relajante que él no lo estuviese mirando como el sucesor del Jefe, que acababa de cometer un error estúpido al ponerse nervioso. O habría sido peor. Draco estiró el brazo hacia él y Harry tembló, _realmente_ tembló, por el contacto frío de sus dedos sobre la frente, repasando la más vieja de las cicatrices.

—¿Cómo te haces algo así? —Preguntó, cauteloso, quizás porque suponía que podía tratarse de un recuerdo desagradable. Él, por otro lado, sonrió a medias.

—Cuando tu nana te deja caer de sus brazos porque la asustan —Bromeó. No era la versión exacta de los hechos, pero era un resumen bastante bueno.

—¿Y esta? —Tocó la que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda, hasta un lateral de la nariz.

—Daga, mala puntería y un _yo_ de once años esquivando para intentar que no lo matasen.

Él emitió un largo "hm", le trazó el contorno de la mandíbula y rozó su barbilla, manteniéndole el rostro alzado. Las miradas fijas en ambos eran agujas indoloras que se les clavaban en la cabeza, mas ninguno intentaba rehuir.

—Los Slytherin tenemos un par de secretos para evitar las cicatrices. Como este —Harry no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, hasta que lo vio apartarse, girar una espada en una de sus manos y ofrecérsela, de regreso, por el lado del mango. Se palpó el cinturón, halló la vaina vacía, y soltó una exhalación incrédula.

No creía que alguien lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa desde que tenía siete años y Lily le enseñaba a sostener una daga.

—Te distraes con facilidad —Se burló, mientras lo veía devolver el arma a su sitio. Él apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo una buena razón para _distraerme_ al frente.

Sacudió la cabeza, la pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. No duró tanto, porque hubo un bramido, el llamado de un cuerno y pronto se alzaron las voces en la lengua silbante de Slytherin.

Draco un vistazo alrededor.

—Tienes que bajarte —Recordó, en un murmullo—. No creo que quieras visitar la isla del clan Slytherin.

Pensó que no sonaba _tan_ mal como podría haberlo hecho el día anterior por la tarde.

Oh, James _en serio_ se iba a enojar esa vez. Puede que incluso lo castigase mandándolo a los establos, en lugar de dejarlo con los herreros Longbottom en su tiempo libre.

Pero no podía lograr que le _importase_.

Harry sonrió, se subió a la barandilla del barco y se sujetó de uno de los amarres que la mantenían junto al muelle, colgándose por un instante para tener un panorama completo del puerto. Los Hufflepuff se despedían por segunda vez, con su lengua melódica y llena de vocales, los Ravenclaw, en el otro barco, entonaban una cancioncilla sistemática con su idioma pausado y de clara pronunciación. Los Gryffindor estaban en el extremo opuesto del puerto; las canciones fuertes, de ritmos acelerados y tonos entusiastas, los delataban.

—Dicen que los barcos Slytherin viajan más rápido que ninguno y atraviesan el mar en sólo unas horas...—Se sentó sobre la barandilla, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Draco parecía debatirse entre reír o negar la idea y hacerlo entrar en razón. Él esperaba que optase por lo primero.

—Es poco diplomático que el futuro Jefe de un clan se cuele a un barco.

Sin embargo, aquello animó más a Harry.

—Así que sabes quién soy.

—Eso es obvio.

—¿Lo sabías también anoche? —Draco se cruzó de brazos. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

—Realmente no es como si me importase.

—Pues a mí _no_ me importa ser diplomático —Concluyó él, con un teatral gesto de resignación.

—_0—_

—...James quiere saber por qué su hijo, único heredero de Gryffindor, se metió a un barco sin avisar a nadie _y_ se fue con los Slytherin.

Harry le mostró la sonrisa más inocente que era capaz de poner al _Jefe sanador, _Lucius, que aguardaba una respuesta con los ojos entrecerrados y la carta en mano, el sello rojo del clan Gryffindor roto a un lado. _Sí que viajaban rápido las lechuzas nuevas_.

—Bueno...—Desvió la mirada hacia un costado, por la rendija que dejaba ver el sanatorio desde el despacho. Draco estaba de cuclillas en el piso, la ropa arremolinándose a su alrededor en una caída interminable. Sostenía las manitos recién vendadas de un niño y le hablaba en voz baja, en la lengua Slytherin. Harry ahogó la risa y negó.

Cuando volvió a verlo, se percató de que Lucius había suavizado su expresión. _Sólo un poco._

—Le diré que no fue más que un despiste de jóvenes —Aclaró, en voz baja, luego agitó la carta entre ambos—. Pero no pondré mi mano al fuego por ti, muchacho.

—No tiene que hacerlo, yo me defiendo solo —Dio otra ojeada al sanatorio, y de vuelta a él—. Y creo que tengo una _gran razón_ para haber venido.

—_0—_

—...unión entre los clanes —Presentó la idea como si hubiese sido la solución a una nueva guerra e ignoró la mirada inquisitiva de su padre, que no caía ni por un segundo en su juego—. Tú _siempre_ me dijiste-

—Que debías fomentar la unión y buenas relaciones con los otros clanes —Aceptó James, con un escueto asentimiento—. No que te escaparas por un chico _y_ después buscaras una excusa para _volver_ a verlo.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca; no se le ocurrió qué contestar sin delatarse _demasiado_. Su padre, en cambio, se echó a reír tras un momento, y le revolvió el cabello.

—Yo también fui joven. Tuve que escaparme un par de veces para ver a Lily —Dejó ir un dramático suspiro, por el que su hijo se rio—. Pero yo iba a los muelles, no a otra isla. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a arreglar ese _pequeño_ detalle?

—_0—_

—...así que puedes quedarte aquí, si te gusta. Si no, me puedes decir a mí y yo...bueno, yo le diré a alguien más.

Harry caminaba de reversa por la calle principal de la aldea, incapaz de contener una sonrisa tonta. Draco, que lo seguía más despacio, sostenía la correa de su bolso sobre los hombros; tenía una expresión divertida que le decía que _sabía_ bien lo que intentaba. A él, por fortuna, no le interesaba ser _sutil_.

—¿Debería preguntar cómo convenciste a mi padre de ponerme en un barco a Gryffindor? —Inquirió, cuando alcanzaron el umbral de la casa. Era la única desocupada, próxima a la suya.

Él se rio, pero no pudo salvarse de una insistente mirada curiosa, que Draco le dio luego de dejar su bolso sobre la mesa.

—Gryffindor es el clan con más heridos, hace falta apoyo y- todos saben que los sanadores de Slytherin son bastante buenos —Volvió a sonreír, con su mejor imagen inocente—. Unión entre los clanes, buenas relaciones, y además te da más reconocimiento por tu trabajo fuera de los Sly.

Él siguió con una sonrisa resplandeciente, mientras Draco arqueaba las cejas y esperaba que añadiese _más_. Cuando no lo hizo, el Slytherin se echó a reír.

—Estás loco —Aseguró. Harry le restó importancia con un gesto vago.

—_0—_

—...es incómodo si sólo estás ahí, mirándome —Opinó, en voz baja. No dejaba de mezclar una sustancia líquida y espesa, que no tenía idea de qué haría; Harry lo observaba desde el marco de madera de la ventana, donde estaba instalado.

Cuando Draco apagó el fuego bajo el caldero, le echó una mirada de reojo. Él le mostró una sonrisa enorme.

—¿No tienes _algo_ mejor que hacer?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de él, por lo que el Slytherin cambió su peso de un pie al otro y se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces lo pongo así: ¿no tienes _nada_ que hacer?

Asintió.

—Pero no es _mejor_ que esto —Declaró él, flexionando las piernas contra el pecho y envolviéndose las rodillas con los brazos. Era obvio que no tenía intenciones de moverse de ahí pronto.

Draco negó, pero sonreía cuando siguió con sus actividades de mezclar y preparar las medicinas.

_Sería sólo la primera de mil veces que se pasaría la tarde así._

—_0—_

Un día, Draco lo miraría, suspiraría, y le diría:

—Ven aquí, ayúdame con esto.

Una semana más tarde, James preguntaría a todos en la aldea si sabían por qué su hijo parecía tan metido en _aquello_ de la sanación y las medicinas. Cuando se asomase por una de las ventanas, se percataría de la expresión de Harry, la forma en que lo _contemplaba_, cuando el Slytherin le daba una indicación para cortar los ingredientes, sujetaba su muñeca para guiar el movimiento, y estaban _tan, tan, tan_ cerca. Ahí comprendería el por qué.

—_0—_

La mayoría de las personas fingían no darse cuenta. Ni los Gryffindor trataron diferente a Draco, ni los Slytherin hicieron preguntas cuando Harry volvía de visita.

—_0—_

—_Por bravo mar, navegaré; ahogarme yo no temo. Y sortearé la tempestad, si eres para mí..._—Harry le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros, inclinándose hacia adelante para recargarse sobre su espalda, y besó su mejilla. Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en él a su vez. La risa contenida era una vibración leve entre ambos—. ¿La recuerdas?

Él asintió.

—De cuando comenzaste a _acosarme_, la que bailamos.

Harry boqueó cuando notó que se daba la vuelta en la silla. Draco cruzó las piernas y los brazos; arqueó la ceja, en una cuestión silenciosa.

—Yo no- _no_ te-

—Te metías por la ventana.

—Bu- bueno, eso- eso es una mala costumbre que tengo, porque las ventanas quedan más-

—Me llevabas el desayuno, me arrastrabas a los festivales. Una vez cocinaste en mi casa...

—Eso fue un acto amigable de mi- par-

—...cuando yo _no_ te había dicho que podías hacerlo.

—Pasabas muchas horas sin comer cuando estabas- era- era- yo intentaba-

El rostro le ardía. Su esposo, sin embargo, sonrió y se puso de pie, para rodearlo con los brazos y darle un beso casto. La melodía sonaba, distante, fuera del foco de atención de cualquiera de ellos, pero por puro instinto, el Slytherin los hizo balancearse al mismo ritmo, sin los pasos complejos que la acompañaban.

Quedaban unas horas para el amanecer todavía. Como era costumbre en el clan Gryffindor, las celebraciones importantes tenían lugar a lo largo de toda la noche, las personas de la aldea no se dispersarían hasta que hubiese salido el sol.

Para esa, en particular, toda la calle principal les pertenecía. Su boda, como Jefe del clan, era motivo de celebración.

—Bueno, es comprensible que lo hubieses hecho. Soy irresistible —Draco elevó el mentón y él le besó la quijada, sonriendo, en lugar de contestar a su presunción. El gesto causó que relajase su expresión y apoyase la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Sigue siendo acoso, por mucho que me gustaras, ¿entendido?

Harry se rio y lo estrechó más. En alguna parte, tendrían que estar los padres de ambos, sus amigos, la gente que estaba bajo su guía desde hace un par de años.

Pero, en ese momento, no tenía ojos para nadie más.

—Pero te gustaba-

—No cambia nada —Draco le pinchó un costado con el índice, a manera de falsa reprimenda. Cuando se apartó lo suficiente para que volviesen a quedar cara a cara, Harry le sujetó las mejillas y volvió a besarlo, despacio, por un largo momento, hasta que sintió la sonrisa que se le formaba, como si fuese propia—. _Aún_ no cambia nada —Se burló, en cuanto se detuvo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora me vas a aguantar por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Draco se retorció, echándose hacia atrás con un dramático quejido. Miró alrededor.

—¿No podré arrepentirme de esto justo ahora...? —Harry abrió la boca, listo para replicar, indignado, cuando lo escuchó reírse y sintió que se volvía a colgar de él—. Sólo juego.

Rodó los ojos, le besó la mejilla y enterró la cara en su hombro, de nuevo. Todavía se balanceaban, lento.

—Harry.

—¿Hm? —Replicó, con un sonido vago. Lo sintió removerse un poco, el aliento golpeándole un costado del cuello cuando habló.

—_Sí_ eras para mí.

Harry volvió a estrecharlo, sonriendo.

—Lo sabía, te lo dije —Contestó en un susurro, presionando los labios sobre su sien. Draco ahogó la risa contra su cuello, continuaron moviéndose sin prisas.

Al fin y al cabo, no había prisas. Tenían toda una vida por delante. Llevaban un par de anillos de oro que se los recordarían, a partir de ese día.

* * *

**Cuando escribí la primera parte, aunque la amé, se me hizo súper cliché y al estilo de la Cenicienta xd así que luego, al empezar esta, me dije "vamos a darles una relación que tenga sentido cuando se casen" y de ahí la combinación extraña de todo esto ¿?**

**Me encanta la descripción de "loco precavido, calculador y arrogante terrón de azúcar" para Draco, jAJAJA. El chico andaba probando al hijo del jefe de los Gryff, a ver si era idiota o no, y terminó enamorado de otro terrón de azúcar, que es Harry, dhjfhd.**

**¡Todavía queda un extra! Y es algo que me gusta bastante, en realidad uwu**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anillos de oro**

**Sumario: **Al final de una larga guerra, sin saberlo, Harry conoció a la persona que estaba destinada para él.

**Género: **Romance.

**Claves: **AU vikingo, más o menos. Drarry.

**Extensión: **Dos partes + Extra.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.

* * *

**Este extra está ubicado antes del final de la segunda parte.**

* * *

Debió ser ese día; en retrospectiva, al menos, lo fue.

Harry destacaba más que _sólo _por ser el hijo del Jefe. Aprendió demasiado rápido lo que a otros les tomaba años, desarrolló habilidades valoradas por los Gryffindor, se adaptó, creció en ese entorno.

Cuando James quería probar a un guerrero, antes de enviarlo a la batalla, lo enfrentaba a su hijo. Si no perdía en los primeros diez minutos, le daba un puesto de mando; una vez ocurrió. Si aguantaba cinco minutos, podía ir a batalla; no siempre sucedía. Entrenaba a personas que le doblaban la edad desde la mitad de la adolescencia, nunca se había perdido una batalla a la que hubiese ido.

Lily decía que había sacado la destreza de su padre. Y lo _engreído_ que estaba bien oculto.

No se le ocurrió que _él _pudiese irrumpir en uno de sus entrenamientos, tomárselo a juego, escapársele. Ni que le heriría tanto el orgullo que lo consiguiese.

Draco _no_ peleaba. No _sabía _pelear, en sus propias palabras. Cuando se le acercó en la arena, Harry prometió ser _suave, _tomándolo en cuenta.

¡No le había dicho que _sí _podía hacer cosas peores!

El Slytherin se divertía como nunca, la risa vibrante, la sonrisa abierta, mientras lo veía golpear, _de nuevo_, uno de los bancos de madera en lugar de su objetivo. Una distancia considerable separaba el arma sin filo, especial para prácticas, del chico, que se había salido del trayecto con un salto.

—¿Se supone que _esto_ es lo que hacen los Slytherin?

Él reía más al asentir.

—Sí. Esta es la razón de que no tengamos tantos heridos como los Gryffindor, ni estemos llenos de cicatrices, aunque muchos nos odian.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en recoger una de las armas sin filo, tomar un escudo, un casco. Él se limitaba a _evadirlo _de un modo que debería ser imposible.

Estaba a punto de superar su marca de los diez minutos.

Se apartaba con pasos cortos, veloces, se movía de reversa cuando la espada iba hacia él, se deslizaba hacia un lado, de manera que _casi _lo rozaba, pero nunca llegaba. Ese _casi _era la clave. Tenía _aquello _a lo que Harry no sabía cómo llamarle, porque los Gryffindor _no_ lo hacían, que consistía en saltar hacia atrás, sostener su peso completo en las manos contra el suelo, impulsarse y volver a quedar de pie, a suficiente distancia del oponente como para obtener valiosos segundos en su huida permanente.

Lo tenía al borde de la frustración. Ladeaba la cabeza cuando Harry buscaba un punto alto, evitándolo, se agachaba en los momentos justos en que iba por un golpe en su tronco. Usaba los bancos, las mesas, para conseguir un terreno más elevado, lejos del alcance de su arma, porque él no tenía equilibrio suficiente para ir un pie delante del otro en un borde de unos centímetros de madera. Al acercarse a los muñecos de entrenamiento, se escondía para que los golpes diesen en la figura inanimada y se escabullía lejos, para reaparecer fuera de su campo de visión.

No hacía el menor esfuerzo por atacarlo también, ni lo retenía. Lo fastidiaba riéndose y preguntando si se _rendía_, lo mareaba corriendo de un lado al otro, lo agotaba. A pesar de que las respiraciones de ambos se hacían más erráticas conforme transcurrían los minutos, parecían capaces de continuar por el resto del día.

Harry tenía experiencia en batallas largas. Draco una resistencia única para _sólo _evadir. Era el tipo de persona al que le ganaría con un simple golpe, pero resultaba incapaz de dar con una oportunidad.

Cuando escaló sobre una pila de cajas, deprisa, saliéndose del camino de la secuencia de golpes que no veían más que el aire entre los dos, Harry emitió un sonido frustrado. Él se detuvo en lo más alto, dos metros por encima del suelo, de cuclillas. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo seguirlo; en cuanto hubiese alcanzado la mitad de la altura, el Slytherin ya habría regresado al suelo de un salto, rodado por el piso, y correría lejos.

—Me estás haciendo trampa.

Draco fingió pensarlo. Negó.

—Oh, no. No lo creo.

—No es posible que sólo- agh, ¡ven aquí!

Su mayor dilema era que lo irritaba no poder acabar con la práctica, y al mismo tiempo, le _encantaba _ser la razón de que Draco siguiese riéndose. Lucía como si no hubiese hecho nada semejante en un largo tiempo y lo echase en falta.

—Bien —Con un dramático suspiro, se enderezó—, supongo que bajaré. Es obvio que _yo _tengo que ser _suave _contigo, Harry.

Entrecerró los ojos, relajando su expresión, sin notarlo, cuando él le guiñó.

La ocasión que esperaba se le presentó ahí. Draco no podía saltar hacia los lados, sin tropezarse por los objetos que estorbaban, bajar supondría un riesgo innecesario. Sus opciones se reducían a saltar directamente hacia él y rogar tener suerte.

Harry sonrió a medias y arqueó las cejas, retándolo. En cuanto lo tuviese cerca, habría terminado.

El Slytherin se balanceó sobre los pies, cogió impulso y se lanzó. Cayó con las rodillas flexionadas, el instinto desarrollado que había notado antes lo hizo girar hacia un lado para reducir el impacto que podía ser doloroso por la altura. Rodaba, se volvía a impulsar con las manos en el suelo. Cuando iba a correr, Harry lo atrapó.

Ligero como era, no le costó alzarlo unos centímetros cuando empezó a retorcerse. Lo presionó contra él, buscó sus manos para capturarle las muñecas. La espada sin filo contra el cuello. Draco resopló.

—Tengo la impresión de que te acabo de ganar —La sonrisa del Gryffindor era brillante, hasta que se dio cuenta de que arrugaba un poco el entrecejo.

—Me- me estás lastimando las muñecas, Harry.

Aflojó el agarre por inercia. No lo pensó. No podía si usaba _ese _tono lastimero y lo veía de reojo.

Por supuesto que tendría que haber recordado que un agarre así no iba a hacerle daño. Draco sonrió. Le dio un pisotón que lo distrajo más, una patada en la pantorrilla de la misma pierna, para desequilibrarlo. En cuanto Harry lo dejó escapar por completo, con un quejido, se volteó, quedó de frente a él y llevó las manos a sus hombros.

No tuvo idea de lo que hacía, hasta que oyó el clic y una tela cayó sobre su cabeza, oscureciendo el mundo y cubriendo su vista. Le había arrojado su propia capa encima.

Cuando se la quitó, el rostro le ardía. La espada de práctica lo apuntaba directo al pecho, en manos de Draco, desde que a él se le cayó.

—_Yo_ gané —Elevó el mentón, sonriente. Hizo girar la espalda, para tendérsela por el mango. Harry bufó.

—Técnicamente —Aclaró, arrebatándosela—, _yo _gané. Si hubiese sido real, habrías muerto cuando te atrapé y no habrías tenido oportunidad de hacer…trampa.

—Pero no era real y te _gané _—Insistió, uniendo las manos tras la espalda, con una expresión de aparente inocencia—, porque te _distraigo _todavía, Harry.

Él no podía desmentirlo. Sacudió la cabeza, mascullando por lo bajo que _aun así _era trampa. Draco contenía la risa.

En resumen, sí. Debió ser ese día, _ese_ momento. Cuando se puso la espada de madera bajo el brazo y se ajustaba los guantes de piel, que se le ocurrió fijarse mejor en él, cubierto de una capa de sudor, escasos mechones fuera de la trenza usual, ojos brillantes que lo observaban.

La verdad no era sorpresiva. Fue fácil de procesar, de _soltar_.

—Draco.

—¿Hm?

Se demoró un instante en responder, porque batalló con la correa del antebrazo de uno de los guantes.

—_En serio _me estoy enamorando de ti.

A Draco se le resbaló el brazalete que intentaba acomodarse. Él sonrió.

—¿Yo también te _distraigo?_

La mirada desagradable que le dirigió valió la pena, porque sus mejillas y orejas se teñían de rojo rápidamente, logrando que esa _verdad _que rondaba su mente, sólo tomase mayor fuerza y convicción.

* * *

**aHHHHH, creo que nunca se los he comentado, pero me encantan las escenas de pelea. Y adoro muchísimo a las parejas que entrenan juntas, me da un djdkdk demasiado grande, así que no pude resistirme a escribir esto cuando terminé el AU ¿?**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
